Why are you here?
by emerald days
Summary: Life after the Bings moved from the apartment. Has anything changed at all?


"Why are you here?"

Everyone looked up as Chandler walked in with two children in tow. They were about 4 years old and both were holding a robot made from paper cups and acorns.

"Mommy we made this at school!" The girl said happily running to Monica as she came out of the kitchen.

"Aw, isn't that just beautiful. Why don't we put it up in your room with all the rest of your artwork?"

"Yay!"

"Alright then. You two and Daddy go upstairs to put it up and I'll have your snacks ready."

"Chocolate chips?" The boy asked looking up eagerly.

"Well of course sweetheart." Monica said affectionately.

"Come on, Jack! And Daddy bring the feather duster, too" Erica said bossily as she ran out of the room.

"Wow Monica you sure you're not related?" Ross joked, earing a swap from his wife. Rachel was holding a baby and bouncing her on her knee.

"But seriously though Mon, she's turning more into you every time I see her. It's kind of creeping me out."

"Excuse me. Did you just say my daughter creeps you out?" Monica said in a harsh whisper.

Rachel raised one hand in defeat and turned her attention back to her daughter.

"Hey, when are the cookies gonna be ready?" Joey called from in front of the T.V.

"Not until the twins come back Joe." Monica answered with her arms crossed.

"Yeah remember last time?" Rachel giggled.

"Is it my fault that the twins weren't here before I ate them all? They should know me better by now. Oh, look Phoebs it's me!" Joey said excitedly pointing at the screen.

"Wow good job Joey! But you know what? Next time you should do a human who turned into a horse."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind..."

"No, I had this dream that you would be a huge star if you did role that really stood out. That and if you ate a falling star but I don't think you can do that for another 39 years." Phoebe shrugged.

Ross laughed disbelievingly and shook his head. "Impossible" he muttered.

"You just wait and see." Phoebe retorted.

Ross was about to comment when Chandler walked into the living room. "Well I guess we need to add another drawer to Erica's desk because apparently she needs to _categorize_."

"Honey we need a new drawer!" Monica said excitedly.

"Alright but after they get their cookies."

"But what if the store closes? What if Erica's things gets lost in the tide of her other things? What if, heaven forbid, the President comes over to inspect Erica's room?"

"Sweetheart that's why we have Jack."

"Oh, Jack he can handle the President. Thank God." Monica said putting her hand to her heart.

"Where are the cookies?" Joey called impatiently.

"Oh, Monica decided the kids eat their snacks in the kitchen after the last time you ate all their food." Chandler said dropping onto the sofa.

"Chandler!" Monica shouted indignantly as Joey ran to the kitchen.

"So you what were you saying before?" Rachel asked turning to Chandler.

"I was saying why are you all here?"

"Well Joey's here because it's the twins snack time. And I came here to ask Monica to bake some cookies for Emma's school's bake sale." Rachel replied.

"Alright I'll do it. You don't need to beg." Monica said smiling like a cat in cream.

"Monica, sweetheart, I didn't beg." Rachel said as Monica rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean why are youall_ here_?" Chandler said.

"I just said..."

"Oh, never mind." Chandler waved it off as the occupants of the room looked confused.

"I came here because it's Mike's turn to watch the kids. Boy after I sung Smelly Cat for hours yesterday, I thought I wouldn't be able to sing again." Phoebe said.

"Now you can't?" Ross asked rather hopefully.

"Oh I can and believe me it's better than last time. The kids came up with five more verses." Phoebe said happily.

"And Ross." Chandler asked mockingly.

"I have to pick up Emma from school before my classes start."

"_Pick up_ Ross, not sneak her into your lectures." Rachel said warningly.

"Alright." Ross said bowing his head. "I saved Emma the front seat."

"So I guess that pretty much explains why all of you are here in our home on a weekday afternoon." Chandler concluded.

"Dude if you didn't want us to be here, you shouldn't have built that room over the garage." Joey said licking his fingers and coming back into the living room.

"Ross we need to get going." Rachel chided as she looked at the clock and stood up.

"I'll walk you to the door." Monica said.

"Great. So you'll have the cookies by Monday?"

"Alright alright, you..."

"Again, not begging." Rachel said cutting her off.

"I need to get going, too. I think my voice is back to sing Smelly Cat."

"Me too. I got a hot date."

"Joey?"

"I know, I'll keep it down."

Monica closed the door with a contented smile. "I'm always the hostess."


End file.
